


That Special Day

by Revans_Mask



Series: Melanie Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not simple getting married when you're the most famous couple in the galaxy, but Melanie Shepard and Liara T'Soni are determined to muddle through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

“We do need to talk about security at some point.”

Melanie Shepard sighed. “I guess it’s too much to ask that saving the galaxy a few times would stop people from wanting to kill me.”

“I am sorry, love, but you know that is not the case.”

“I do, but still, look at who we’re inviting to this wedding. Specters, Admirals, powerful biotics, large krogan… who’d be crazy enough to take them all on?”

“Melanie,” the archeologist asked, a bemused expression on her lovely face, “How much of your extranet mail do you read?”

“I try to get through most of it, but that VI you set up for me does delete a lot of the junk.”

“I suspected as much. Glyph, would you please give Shepard an overview of her blocked messages?”

The info drone floated over. “Of course, Doctor T’Soni.

“31.7% are commercial solicitations. 26.1% are from persons desiring to have sexual relations with the commander. 21.4% of these individuals express a wish to harm Doctor T’Soni. 33.4% request her participation.”

“14.2% of the messages contain threats of bodily injury or death. 36.2% of these are from batarians, and 17.8% are from members of known mercenary organizations.”

“13% view her as a religious figure of some type. 7.6% wish her to kill a person or persons for them…”

“All right, Glyph, I get the picture. I’ve attracted the attention of a lot of lunatics.” She laughed. “You know, it’s almost enough to make me nostalgic for Conrad Verner.”

Liara ran a hand affectionately through her lover’s dark hair. “You are the most beloved hero in the galaxy, Melanie. But you are also the most famous and that does lead to some complications. Normally, our relative isolation on this colony shields us from the bulk of them, but there will be an influx of people for the wedding, and we will need to be prepared.”

She was right. Dealing with the kind of fame Shepard had was something so alien to most of her life experience that she still had trouble wrapping her head around it sometimes. Liara by contrast had grown up as the daughter of a powerful and influential Matriarch. Even though she had chosen to shun the spotlight in favor of her archeological career, she had still acquired an instinct for this sort of thing that her fiancé lacked.

“Garrus will want snipers.” The turian had taken over security on Sanves shortly after he and Tali had moved there and his approach to dealing with potential threats to his old commanding officer’s safety was... well, “zealous “was a nice way of putting it. “Slightly paranoid” had been his quarian wife’s description on more than one occasion.

“I do not doubt it. Perhaps can we get Tali to talk him into non-lethal drones.”

Melanie slid her arms around the asari. “You know, we could just elope. I can’t think of anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but I really wish this was simpler.”

“I am aware of that, but you mean so much to so many people and they would like to share this day with us.”

“Okay,” she agreed reluctantly, “I’ll try to stop complaining. Speaking of our guests, we better figure out who can’t we seat where.”

“Well, we cannot put my father near anyone easily offended.”

“Yeah, that’s probably not a smart idea. I’m still not sure Aethya thinks I’m good enough for you.”

“No, the last time that we spoke, she conceded otherwise, albeit grudgingly.”

“Good to know. I’d hate to have to find more Reapers to destroy in order to impress her.”

“What of Jack? I am not certain she can be trusted to avoid creating a disturbance.”

“You don’t think Sam can keep her well-behaved?”

“She does seem to have a calming effect.”

Shepard smiled. When she’d seen the two of them flirting at a reunion for the crew of the Normandy, her initial impulse had been to warn one of them. She wasn’t sure whether it was the ex-convict or the comm officer who should watch out though, so she’d kept quiet. Two years later, she was pretty sure she’d made the right call.

“I’m not sure calming is quite the word I’d use. I think they make each other feel awkward, but in a good way. Both of them need to be dragged out of their comfort zones sometimes, which in Jack’s case can mean being convinced not to make a scene.”

“Well, I am simply glad that Commander Traynor has found an alternative object for her romantic interests.” Though Samantha had made her pass at Melanie while the former Specter and Liara were still dancing around each other, she had still left a bad impression on the asari.

“You know it was always you that I wanted,” Shepard assured her lover, emphasizing the point with a passionate kiss.  “Even when I had trouble admitting it.”

“I do. And,” the scientist added with a smile, “Now you are going to admit it in front of everyone.”

“I am.” Once, the thought of publically displaying her feelings for Liara would have made Melanie uncomfortable, but that was long in the past. “Of course, I suspect they already know.”

“So do I. Now, let us discuss seating the krogan.”

In spite of herself, Melanie groaned. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Only Yours

“I do not accept that it was an honest misunderstanding.”

As Liara followed her new wife towards their cabin, she heard Shepard chuckle. “What? You don’t believe your father really thought the vows went ‘love, honor, and ravish?’”

A small smile appeared at the corners of Liara’s lips. “The rest of her toast certainly made it seem more likely that her goal was simply to make me uncomfortable.”

“Hey, it wasn’t just you. I’m pretty sure I could see Tali blushing right through her faceplate after that bird flu crack.”

“Goddess! She was not the only troublemaker either, Melanie. Those stories Wrex was telling were almost as bad. And James…”

“I’d say that marine can’t hold his liquor, but he certainly held plenty of it today. When he was hitting on Falere and Samara had to explain her condition to him… I thought Steve and Grunt were going to die laughing.” 

Liara sighed, but it came more from happiness than annoyance. “It was still nice to see so many of our old friends though, wasn’t it?”

“It was. A shame Kasumi didn’t turn up, but I can see how that many Specters in one place might have made her nervous. Nice statue she sent by the way. Where do you think she got it?”

“It may be best if we do not enquire too deeply.”

Shepard’s bemused agreement was cut short by an appreciative look at their destination. “Good of the asari government to not go cheap when they chartered this ship for us.“ Liara could see what she meant; fresh fruit and flowers, a hot tub, and a very large, very comfortable looking bed all promised a pleasant two days en route to the Prothean ruins they had chosen to honeymoon at. Melanie laughed. “I only wish they could have been this generous when I needed their help to stop the Reapers.”

As the door closed behind them, Liara pulled her lover close for a deep kiss, the warmth of the human’s body against her banishing the day’s small irritations from her thoughts. “I think that, for tonight, you can forget about their past failings and instead simply enjoy this manifestation of their richly-deserved guilt.”

“Right now, I’d rather enjoy my incredible good fortune in convincing the most beautiful asari in the galaxy to marry me.”

“You,” Liara replied playfully, “Are Commander Melanie Shepard, Savior of the Citadel and the greatest hero in the galaxy. You could have had gotten almost anyone to agree to marry you.”

“Now, however,” she continued, her voice lowering to a whisper as she brushed a hand over Melanie’s cheek, “You are mine.”

“I have been yours, my love,” Melanie breathed, “For a very long time.”

“Mine,” Liara repeated, a reverent look in her bright blue eyes. The pain of Shepard’s initial rejection that night after Feros had faded long ago, but the memory of it still added a special touch of poignancy to moments such as this, to the fact that they were together now and always.

Her slim blue fingers went to the brass buttons of the retired commander’s dress uniform, undoing them slowly as she planted kisses along her throat. “Every inch of you, love?” Her words were a question that she already knew the answer to, but it still thrilled her to hear Shepard reply.

“Of course.” Melanie’s jacket fell to the floor, and Liara’s hands began to run over the black tank-top she wore underneath it, feeling strong muscles arch beneath the thin fabric.

“I will always be yours, Liara.” The asari pulled the top up and over her wife’s breasts, caressing the soft flesh there, hearing Shepard’s breathing becoming sharper as her nipples stiffened against Liara’s palms.

“Only I get to do this?” Her lips went to one of the dark tips, Liara first flicking her tongue over it before taking it into her mouth, while her hands finished removing the top.

“Ah… why would I want anyone else to, when you’re so good at it?” Liara’s lips switched breasts while her hand cupped the one her mouth had just left, rolling the now-slick nipple between her fingers. Shepard sighed happily, gripping the asari through the delicate fabric of her blue and white dress, her strong hands massaging her shoulders.

As Liara knelt to kiss her way down Shepard’s firm stomach, she felt warm fingers stroking her crest. Purring softly as Melanie nimbly played over the ridges, she unfastened her lover’s dark blue pants, sliding them down to reveal a pair of uncharacteristically sexy black silk underwear.

“You only wear these for me?” Liara traced over the outline of her wife’s outer lips, the lightness of her touch through the barrier causing Melanie to angle her hips against the asari’s fingers in her craving for more contact.

“Only for you.” Liara pressed a kiss against Shepard’s clothed bud, and as her wife let out a short, sharp cry, the asari hooked her fingers through the waistband of her panties, sliding them down. Shepard’s scent, rich and musky, filled her senses, and she felt a throbbing between her own legs as she began licking her way up the tan skin of Melanie’s inner thigh.

“Only I get to taste you?” Liara’s tongue ran over Melanie’s opening, and as the Specter gasped, Liara felt her wife’s legs, which had held up through countless battles, suddenly becoming wobbly.

“Oh god! No one but you, Liara.” Shepard stepped out of her underwear and staggered backwards so that she could lie down on the indeed-comfortable bed. Looking down at her wife, naked, incredibly wet, and completely hers, Liara felt a rush of heat shooting through her like she rarely had before. Her suddenly fumbling fingers found the clasp of her gown, and even as it pooled at her feet leaving her clad only in a lacy white bra and panties, she was moving to the bed, burying her head between Melanie’s legs.

The human moaned as Liara’s tongue quickly found it’s way back to her opening, dipping inside to taste her fully. As Melanie writhed around her, Liara thought that she could enjoy doing this forever, but her lover was so slick, so immensely turned on that she didn’t want to go too slow. As Shepard’s hands tangled in the sheets, Liara moved her mouth to the human’s swollen clit, her fingers gripping Melanie’s bucking hips, and as she started tracing patterns across the bud with her tongue, Liara could feel thighs starting to tighten around her head.

“Meld. Please,” Melanie breathed, her voice ragged. Liara’s eyes darkened in reply and all the proof she could have conceivably needed that Melanie meant every word of the vows they had spoken earlier that day washed over her, love, devotion, and desire filling her mind.

“Take those clothes off and come here, Liara.” Shepard’s voice in her head was thick with arousal. “You’re mine too.”

“Goddess, yes.” Liara sat up, unhooking her bra to reveal her pert blue breasts, the nipples already erect. When her hands moved down to remove her underwear, she caught a glimpse through the joining of the way Melanie felt looking at her, of her admiration of the soft curves of Liara’s body, and as mental pictures of some of the things Shepard wanted do to with that body reached her, the asari trembled in anticipation.

“Every last part of me is yours, Shepard. We belong to each other.” Liara turned, feeling Melanie’s breath hot on her skin as she lay down parallel to the human.

“So wet for me.” Liara moaned as she heard Melanie’s thoughts while a warm tongue crawled up her leg and a hand slid back and forth across her opening.

“Yes, for you. Only for you, love.” The asari moved her mouth back to Shepard, feeling the sharp echo of her wife’s pleasure across the meld as she pulled her clit between her lips. Two fingers pushed against Liara’s opening, probing just past her tight entrance while the commander’s tongue flicked lightly over her most sensitive areas.

“More, Melanie. Please. I need you.” The fingers pressed deeper into Liara, the wonderful sensation of being filled merging in her mind with the pulses of pleasure flowing from her wife as the asari sucked on her bud.

“Yes… so good… so close…” It felt so right like this, the sharing of pleasure and thought, and Liara knew that neither of them could take much more, so as she felt Shepard’s tongue caress her throbbing clit while her fingers thrust inside her, the asari tried to convey all that her lover meant to her. 

“I’m yours… I love you… I’ll always love you.” The last words came from both of them at once, a promise and also a statement of fact, and as they echoed through their minds, the climax that had been building within them flooded through the lovers like white light. Liara’s awareness collapsed to nothing but Shepard, her bondmate and the pleasure she was giving and receiving filling every corner of her thoughts.

Minutes later, she crawled into Shepard’s arms, the feel of the human’s hands on her back and her gentle kisses along the top of her crest easing the come-down from one of the most intense orgasms Liara could remember. “I really am the fortunate one, love,” she whispered.

The retired commander’s smile was blissfully contended. “I think we can call it a tie.”

“Mm, fair enough. You do seem extraordinary happy.”

“Because of you, my wife.”

As the kiss that followed grew more passionate, Liara felt a desire she had thought sated begin to stir again, and when their tongues untangled and her field of vision gradually re-expanded to include the rest of the room, she found a delicious thought entering her head. “You know, Melanie, we do seem to have worked up something of a sweat.”

Shepard took her meaning instantly. “Hot tub?”

As Liara watched her wife’s beautiful body rising from the bed, she felt a further pulse of arousal deep within her core, and she thought with a laugh that maybe Aethyta had had a point about those vows after all.


End file.
